Castaways
by Lissa G Konzen
Summary: Edward Masen e Isabella Swan conhecem-se em um navio poucas horas antes que este sofra uma explosão. Eles conseguem se salvar e, juntos, iniciam uma longa e emocionante jornada por uma ilha desconhecida e desértica. Edward e Bella são obrigados a lutar por sua sobrevivência a cada novo dia que desfrutam na ilha.
1. 1 Unpleasant surprises of destiny

Meninas, como é bom estar de volta! E, pela primeira vez, encarando uma LONG-FIC.

Preciso confessar a vocês a verdade sobre essa fic. Comecei a escrevê-la entre 2012/2013, não sei ao certo, a questão é que durante esse tempo eu fui ficando cada mais ocupada, desestimulada, coisas aconteceram... E as ideias sendo guardadas em um cantinho especial, lá atrás na minha cabeça e no meu coração. Por tanto tempo quis retomá-la! Sempre senti um carinho imenso pela ideia, pelo enredo... Pelos personagens que vocês já conhecem e os que ainda apresentarei, logo em breve. Irão se apaixonar por cada um deles, tenho certeza.

Bom, antes de começarmos, me permitam repassar as mesmas "intruções" de sempre. Prometo não tomar muito do tempo de vocês! É o seguinte:

 **1.** Os personagens, aqueles mesmos que todos nós já conhecemos (Edward, Bella e cia.) que tanto amamos, pertencem única e exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer. Acho que já virou uma espécie de praxe falar isso, toda vez que alguém vai iniciar uma fic nova, sempre a mesma coisa. Enfim, só pra garantir.

 **2.** Os demais personagens são todos de minha autoria! Estou tão ansiosa pra que vocês os conheçam!

 **3.** Não sou fã de cenas de sexo bastante detalhadas e explícitas. Não é assim que funciona comigo, por isso, estejam advertidas. Contém uns palavrões aqui, poucas peças de roupa ali, mas nada de pornô. Acho bacana conseguir manter a coisa "Sensual sem ser vulgar".

 **4.** Nunca estive dentro de um navio que explodiu, nem nunca conheci ninguém, nunca procurei saber muito sobre isso, mas tentarei ser o mais realista e coerente possível. Por favor, não me crucifiquem! Venho dando umas lidas, umas estudadas sobre o assunto, prometo apenas dar o melhor de mim.

 **5.** Também nada de ilha deserta! Nunca estive em uma! Vocês não fazem ideia de como venho estudando, lendo e assistindo "À prova de tudo" nos últimos dias. De novo, prometo tentar permanecer coerente aqui. Sei que posso pecar em relação às espécies da flora e fauna desse tipo de lugar algumas vezes, mas preciso que também sejam um pouco paciente comigo.

Isso é tudo. Estão liberadas! Divirtam-se! Estou louca pra ouvir seus pensamentos, opiniões... Tudo que tiverem para compartilhar e, inclusive, sugerir. Não se reprimam! Estarei sempre aberta a sugestões.

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **I. Unpleasant surprises of destiny**

Ela podia sentir os espasmos que sua própria risada provocava enquanto observava o pequeno grupo de amigos, já bastante alterados, estourando uma cara garrafa de champangne. Os quatro homens e três mulheres ergueram suas taças, sorridentes e animados enquanto observavam o líquido transbordar.

As batidas da música eletrônica eram capazes de acelerar seu coração. A felicidade que as pessoas emanavam ao seu redor era palpável. Jovens, idosos, casais, criançinhas... Todos excitados pelo simples fato de estarem à bordo em direção a um dos destinos mais deslumbrantes do mundo: África do Sul.

Era sua segunda noite no navio após o momento em que jurou fidelidade, devoção e amor até o dia em que a morte ousasse separá-la de seu marido. A embarcação estava agitada com a festa oferecida aos passageiros e o casal havia concordado em tirar aquela noite para se divertirem um pouco. Ela não podia imaginar uma lua de mel mais formidável do que aquela... Mesmo que o casamento não fizesse jus ao momento.

Jake havia deixado-a há algum tempo com a desculpa de que estava frio o suficiente para que ambos necessitassem de agasalhos, porém, Bella sabia que aquilo apenas servira de pretexto para que o marido pudesse correr atrás de algum rabo de saia.

Suspirou, sufocada com os próprios sentimentos ao virar-se novamente em direção à toda a imensidão oceânica. Ela não sabia ao certo onde se encontravam no momento, apenas tinha conhecimento de seu destino.

Seus dedos tamborilaram sob o vidro gélido da sua taça, lembrando-a da bebida em suas mãos. Ela engoliu o líquido espumante como se engolisse toda a farsa, mentiras e infelicidade que fora obrigada a engolir quando seu pai a chantageara e a levara a aceitar tudo aquilo.

Amargo. Rancor. Tristeza. Nada.

Ela chegou a acreditar que pudesse morrer afogada em todo aquele mar de sensações ruins algum dia. Mesmo após a risada sombria, pôde sentir uma pontada de inveja do pequeno grupo que continuava a festejar.

Bella então fechou os olhos, apoiando-se nas barras de ferro enquanto lutava contra suas próprias lágrimas que a ameaçavam.

" _Não ousem_!" Alertava mentalmente.

" Mesmo que essa pareça uma boa festa, eu devo concordar com o fato de que essa visão parece ainda melhor." Abriu os olhos. Aquela não era a voz de Jake.

Bufou, imaginando mais um dos marmanjos bêbados que se aproximava com suas tentativas de cantadas.

" Olha, eu..." Ela virou-se bruscamente para observá-lo e tentar afastá-lo de alguma maneira, mas parou ao encontrar uma das figuras mais belas e sexualmente desejável sorrindo em sua direção.

O belo rapaz de olhos verdes mantinha um copo de bebida cor âmbar em uma das mãos enquanto a outra permanecia escondida no bolso frontal de sua _jeans_. Seus cabelos desgrenhados e parcialmente escuros faziam qualquer um acreditar que ele havia acabado de passar por uma sessão de sexo selvagem. Seu maxilar era forte, bastante destacado e denunciavam os indícios de uma baba prestes a crescer.

Ela não sabia ao certo quanto tempo passara analisando o homem, mas pôde sentir as bochechas corarem no momento em que ele riu de sua provável feição abobalhada.

" Olá." Disse simplesmente. Ela acenou, erguendo sua taça e, no instante em que ele sorriu malicioso, ela foi capaz de compreender o duplo sentido de suas primeiras palavras. "Edward Cullen. Você..."

"Isabella Swan."

"Certo, Srta. Swan... Seria incômodo demais se eu me oferecesse para fazer-lhe companhia enquanto desfrutamos dessa visão? Emmett e Jasper aparentemente encontraram seus pares para esta noite e eu pude ver que a dama está só, então..." Ele não concluiu, mesmo que ela não houvesse interrompido.

Infernos! Sua voz era tão bonita e... Masculina!

Ela pôde notar que estava aparentemente sóbrio, mesmo que carregasse um copo de bebida alcoólica consigo. Ele parecia incrível em seus trajes despojados enquanto a encarava de forma intensa e deliciosa. Ela sabia que Jake seria capaz de ficar ausente por algumas horas, então simplesmente sorriu.

" De forma alguma." Tentou soar sensual enquanto falava, apontando para o espaço vazio ao seu lado,"E por mais que seu modo gentil me encante, lembre-se de que estamos no século vinte e um e galanteio ao extremo torna-se desnecessário." Ele riu.

"Certo..." Analisou-a por mais alguns segundos antes de andar até estar ainda mais próximo. Ela notou enquanto seu olhar vagava por seu corpo, demorando-se no decote que apresentava o formato redondo de seus seios volumosos e prosseguindo com sua rota até travar sobre suas mãos.

"Bem, você..." Ele riu levemente enquanto encarava o objeto brilhante e dourado em seu dedo.

"Oh, isso... Bem, não se preocupe." Ela tratou de explicar e ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio, "Longa historia!"

" Eu não tenho motivos para me preocupar." Ele sorriu e ela nada pôde fazer além de retribuir-lhe, "Você tem?"

"Não."

"Maravilha!" Por mais que tentasse negar a si mesma, ela foi capaz de notar a tensão sexual que os envolvia no momento em que virou-se para observá-lo. Ele simplesmente exalava desejo por todos os poros!

"Então seus amigos o largaram, hm? Bastante animador!" Riram. Ele observou seu rosto aparentemente relaxado antes de responder.

"Isso até poderia parecer frustrante, há alguns segundos atrás..."

"Entendo."

" E você? Está sozinha por opção ou também foi despachada?" Ela meneou a cabeça, sorridente, enquanto Edward movia-se para apoiar-se nas barras.

"Eu estou aqui, não estou? Você está me fazendo companhia agora e o que aconteceu antes não fará diferença alguma, acredito."

" Então a senhorita prefere fazer o tipo misteriosa, instigante..." Bella não pôde deixar de notar que, mesmo diante de todos os fatos, ele insistia em dirigir-se a ela como se estivesse a conversar com uma solteira. Preferia assim, no entanto.

" Isso é ruim?"

" É excitante." Ela quase cuspira a bebida ao receber uma resposta tão direta e determinada. Edward riu.

"Digo, estou animado com a ideia de descobrir um pouco mais sobre você... Se não estiver soando ousado demais, claro."

"Ok, hm... Vamos lá, talvez isso funcione" Bella piscou enquanto ele assentira, sorridente, indicando para que prosseguisse, " Como já sabe, chamo-me Isabella Swan e tenho vinte e cinco anos. Atualmente sou psicóloga e para chegar até aqui cursei lingüística e psicologia na MIT*. Tenho um apartamento em Nova York, o qual eu divido com Ottis, meu filhote de Golden Retriver. Sou obcecada por livros e minha cor favorita é... Verde." Ela concluiu porém Edward não foi capaz de capturar as duas últimas informações. Sua boa era simplesmente hipnótica!

 _*MIT: instituto de tecnologia de Massachussetts._

Edward piscou e ela desejou não ser capaz de corar tão facilmente. Ele observou seu rosto vermelho e, no momento em que os olhos dela levantaram-se para observá-lo, sentiu uma pontada enigmática em seu coração. A imensidão castanha e brilhante pareceu aquecê-lo de alguma forma.

Poucos minutos depois, ela já havia descoberto um pouco mais sobre ele e ambos embarcavam em uma conversa agradável. Bella descobrira que, no auge de seus vinte e oito anos, ele já era um pediatra cirurgião com bastante responsabilidades, solteiro e de origem britânica. Não possuía animais de estimação, seu passatempo favorito era dirigir e sua cor favorita, marrom.

Bella não se sentira acanhada com seus flertes e toques "despercebidos". Ao contrário, ela até mesmo havia correspondido algumas vezes. Todo o jogo de sedução havia se dissipado no instante em que iniciaram a conversa animada, com direito a risos e piscadelas.

Edward era um cara tão agradável! Bella era uma mulher maravilhosa!

Ambos estavam tão absorvidos com a presença um do outro que se assustaram muito mais do que as outras pessoas, no momento em que o navio dera um solavanco forte, fazendo-a cambalear e ser amparada pelos braços fortes. Mesmo que ele estivesse sorrindo-lhe, a ruga formada entre as sobrancelhas transparecera muito mais do que desejara.

" Opa!" Ela soltou uma risadinha baixa, quase inocente. Seus belos olhos verdes vagaram pelo rosto perfeito e de traços fortes que Bella possuía.

"Você está bem?"

"Certamente positivamente!" Ela mostrou-lhe o polegar. Porém, antes mesmo que pudesse recompor-se, outro solavanco, ainda mais forte do que o anterior, fez com que ambos fossem ao chão.

Ela gemeu. Ele tremeu ao sentir a pancada forte em sua cabeça.

"E agora... Você está bem?" Bella o questionou, visivelmente preocupada ao tomar seu rosto em suas mãos finas e trêmulas. Edward assentiu e, quase que no mesmo instante, puderam sentir as primeiras gotas singelas em seus rostos. A única coisa que ambos puderam capturar, no momento em que ergueram suas cabeças, foi a aproximação de grande parte dos tripulantes e suas feições assombradas enquanto fitavam o nada.

As pessoas não paravam de se aproximar e ela sentiu uma brisa perdida a envolver. Gélida, desconfortável e arrepiante. Fora a sensação mais estranha que havia sentido desde que embarcara no navio!

As gotas logo se tornaram pingos mais constantes e Bella saiu de cima dele, estendendo uma de suas mãos para que pudesse se erguer. Edward aceitou a ajuda de bom grado e, no momento em que olharam ao norte, sentiram o coração descompassar em uma batida falha e angustiante.

Deus!

Logo à frente, toda a imensidão do céu parecia ter sido preenchida pelo cinza sombrio. As nuvens pareciam tão grossas que chegavam a ser grotescas. Os raios fortes e constantes eram a única coisa capaz de iluminar toda aquela escuridão. Porém, tudo aquilo era um nada comparado às ondas agitadas e extremamente grandes que avançavam. O solavanco seguinte e brutal apenas serviu para alertá-los: O pior estava logo à frente.

"Esse não é um bom sinal" Ele sussurrou.

"Definitivamente, não gosto do que vejo..." A voz de Bella estava tão falha e baixa que nem ela mesma fora capaz de escutar o que acabara de dizer. Era como se diversas tsunamis fossem abordá-los de uma só vez.

Poucos segundos depois, o balanço do navio tornara-se ainda mais forte e constante, fazendo com que a alegria anterior desse lugar ao medo e fazendo com que as pessoas travassem em seus lugares.

Bella olhou ao redor, chocada. Sentiu a dificuldade ao engolir em seco e não pôde deixar de pensar em Jacob. Ela ainda não havia conseguido encontrá-lo e ele provavelmente já deveria ter notado a mudança de comportamento da embarcação.

De repente, outro balanço rude fez com que seu corpo feminino fosse arremessado para frente e Edward também a acompanhara, imprensando-a fortemente contra as barras de proteção. Instantaneamente, ele envolvera seu corpo com um braço enquanto o outro estava agarrado à barra, os mantendo em pé.

"Ah!" Seu grito sofrido e angustiante o fez apertar os olhos. Edward nunca fora um homem de sentir medo facilmente mas naquele momento, com aquela mulher em seus braços, a sensação desconfortável e desesperada o envolveu.

"Shhh..." Ele cantou no ouvido de Bella, tentando acalmá-la de alguma maneira, mesmo que soubesse o quão apavorado estava. Bella observou o mar agitado logo abaixo de si e uma leve tontura a fez revirar a cabeça. Ele fez com que sua cabeça descansasse em seu ombro, pousando uma mão sob a testa de Bella. Aquela era, de longe, a coisa mais brutal e assustadora que já haviam presenciado.

"Eu... preciso... Encontra-...lo!" Bella sussurrou, sua voz cortada e falha. Edward já estava com dificuldades em mantê-los em pé e seguros contra as barras enquanto as outras pessoas caíam e rolavam logo atrás. A chuva já forte também contribuíra para que a situação se tornasse ainda mais tensa.

"Bella, este não é o momento para sair procurando alguém pelo navio... Mesmo que eu também tenha meus amigos perdidos por ai e mesmo que eu esteja desesperado para saber como estão, sei que não é exatamente isso o que devemos fazer agora!" Ele gritou. Ele não estava sendo rude com ela, na verdade, tudo parecia estar contra eles e a dificuldade em falar apenas era uma das conseqüências de toda a agitação.

Edward sentia-se mal por não saber o que fazer exatamente, mas sabia que não podiam continuar por muito tempo naquela mesma situação. Bella soltava pequenos gritinhos de dor cada vez que eram balançados e seu corpo era obrigado a imprensá-la ainda mais contra as barras. Ele sabia que a estava machucando e seu coração estava apertado.

Sua tensão cresceu ainda mais no momento em que entraram na zona mais perigosa e temível. Eles não podiam simplesmente confiar na sorte.

"Escute." Gritou, aproximando sua boca de seus cabelos encharcados e ainda olhando para a visão perturbadora logo à frente, "Talvez nós possamos nos apoiar melhor lá dentro e também encontrar alguns dos nossos... Ao menos estaremos protegidos parcialmente da chuva mas, para isso, você precisa estar firme e não soltar a minha mão em momento algum!" Ela assentiu freneticamente, pousando sua mão sobre a dele que ainda se encontrava firmemente segurada à barra. "Eu vou te proteger! Eu apenas preciso que confie em mim e não faça nada de imprudente, ok?" Ela voltou a assentir e ele apenas pôde afagar seu braço carinhosamente antes de soltar-se da barra e, cambaleante, puxá-los na direção oposta.

Iniciaram ali uma aventura maior do que imaginavam! Observaram espantados enquanto o enorme barco lançava alguns em direção ao mar agitado. O local já havia sido invadido pelas águas e aquilo dificultara ainda mais a caminhada. As pessoas corriam, desesperadas por salvamento. Muitos impudentes pelavam por vontade própria e aquilo a assustou ainda mais.

"Jake!" Gritava, a medida que avançavam com muita dificuldade. Edward apoiava-se em tudo o que encontrava pela frente enquanto sua mão estava prestes a esmagar a mão dela.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Ele passou a acompanhá-la, rezando mentalmente para que os amigos ainda pudessem estar dentro do navio. Ele sabia que desejar que estivessem bem e seguros, seria tolice!

Eles prosseguiram com seus gritos enquanto a embarcação tornava-se ainda mais bruta com todos ali presentes. Bella sabia que, se saísse viva de toda aquela situação, seria eternamente grata e devota ao homem incrível que a amparava e prometera protegê-la.

"Mantenha-se firme!" Ele gritou, já exausto pelo esforço feito contra tudo o que tentava atingi-los. Bella continuou a acompanhá-lo sem nada responder e, segundos depois, um estranho cheiro de algo queimando apenas serviu para que sua escala de desespero se elevasse significativamente.

"Vai explodir!" Um histérico grito masculino ecoou e os gritos de resposta vieram de todas as partes. Atirar-se no mar, talvez, fosse uma opção a se analisar...

"O que vamos fazer?" Ela gritou. Edward tremeu, já imaginando que aquela pergunta não tardaria a surgir. No entanto, ele prosseguiu com sua caminhada enquanto olhava em todas as direções em desespero. Sabia que buscar refúgio dentro do navio já não mais bastava após o anúncio de que uma explosão estava por vir.

Edward estava preparando-se para desistir no momento em que pousou seus olhos na lateral do navio, recordando-se veemente de todas as instruções que haviam recebido logo no primeiro dia em que pousaram seus pés na embarcação. Ele quase bufou ao pensar no quão inútil havia sido durante os últimos minutos.

"Tentar até o último segundo!" Respondeu-lhe em um fôlego só, puxando sua mão novamente enquanto prosseguiam com uma caminhada ainda mais rápida. Edward apontou na direção que pretendia seguir e Bella apenas assentiu, lutando para apressar-se em seus passos.

Eles sabiam que não lhes restava muito tempo e procurar pelos outros apenas atrasaria tudo. Assim que conseguiram atravessar a área por completo, adentrando o local indicado por ele, o navio despencara levemente para o lado em eles se encontravam, fazendo com que estivessem ainda mais próximos das águas agitadas. Ela fora arremessada em direção às barras e naquele momento jurou que estava prestes a se despedir de sua vida por completo.

"Bella!" Edward gritou, desesperado, estendendo a mão para alcançá-la. Bella soluçou no instante em que fora envolvida novamente pelos seus braços e ele rapidamente voltou a entrelaçar suas mãos.

"Ali! Você pode ver? Eu irei precisar da sua ajuda e você precisará ser mais forte do que nunca!" Ele apontou em direção a alguns botes salva vidas infláveis presos às paredes do navio e ela engoliu em seco, já imaginando o que viria a seguir. Bella balançou a cabeça e ele a observou por alguns instantes antes de aproximar-se e chocar seus lábios contra os dela.

Foi um beijo rápido, desesperado e diferente de tudo o que ela já havia experimentado. Apesar de todo o desespero, ele tentara ser delicado e gentil com ela enquanto dançavam com as bocas rapidamente. Ela quase desfalecera ali mesmo!

"Se por acaso eu morrer, vou estar satisfeito por realizar a última coisa que desejei enquanto estive vivo!" Explicou-se, movendo-se para longe dela em direção aos botes.

Que loucura!

Ainda cambaleante, Bella aproximou-se para ajudá-lo a desprender o bote da parede e assim, sem muita dificuldade, eles obtiveram o que tanto desejavam. Ele voltou a observá-la, apoiando-se nas barras de segurança enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

"Você terá que ser corajosa, Bella. Isso é por você mesma... Eu não sei o que será de nós daqui em diante, mas eu prometi que iríamos lutar até o último segundo. Apenas seja rápida e alcance aqueles dois remos!" Ele apontou e ela não se demorou muito em correr atrás dos objetos. Bella estendeu o braço para alcançá-los enquanto segurava-se com o outro.

"Ok, você está vendo essa pequena corda aqui?" Ele apontou para um fiapo preto que pendia do bote inflável em suas mãos. Ela assentiu, "Você ficará responsável por puxá-la no momento em que pular. Isso é sério! Nós iremos ao mesmo tempo e eu estarei lá com você... Tome!" Ele ergueu o bote em sua direção enquanto ela lhe estendia os remos. Bella estava apavorada e sentia que, por mais que tentasse ser forte, fracassaria novamente. "Eu sei que deve estar tão ou até mesmo mais assustada do que eu, mas apenas posso dizer que não temos mais do que alguns minutos e, se quisermos tentar sair vivos dessa, teremos de fazê-lo! Eu confio em você... Você confia em mim?"

"Sim!"

"Isso é tudo... Vamos lá, mantenha sua mão já sobre a corda e esteja preparada para puxá-la!" Assim que ela o fez, Edward estendeu a sua mão para que fosse envolvida e ela prontamente a aceitou. Ele olhou-a uma última vez e, em um rápido movimento com a cabeça, indicou para que pulassem.

Juntos, caminharam em direção ao assombroso desconhecido.

O rápido instante entre o salto e o encontro com a água, foi o suficiente para que ela acreditasse já estar morta. No entanto, o choque com a água a fez despertar rapidamente e, em um ato desesperado, fez o que havia prometido a Edward há alguns segundos atrás. Suas mãos agitadas puxaram a pequena corda, fazendo com que o bote se abrisse acima de si.

Bella estava preparada para escalar-lhe, no entanto, uma onda extremamente grande e brusca a afastou, envolvendo-a por completo.

Bella sufocou-se.

Úmido. Escuro. Angustiante.

Ela acreditava não possuir mais forças para lutar contra tudo aquilo, quase permitindo-se ser levada e consumida pela imensidão quando, de repente, a superfície parecia ainda mais próxima do que ela imaginava. Lutando para alcançá-la, Bella nadou e, em um só fôlego, emergiu para encontrar o bote flutuante à sua espera. Ele não estava muito distante, na verdade, apenas poucas braçadas e ela já estaria ali.

Ela manteve-se agarrada com um braço ao pequeno bote enquanto fazia impulso com suas próprias pernas e tentava erguer-se para estar ali dentro. Seu esforço foi recompensado no momento em que, com mais alguns chutes e braçadas, conseguiu atirar-se para dentro dele.

No entanto, Edward não estava ali.

"Edward!" Gritou, olhando com desespero em todas as direções. Lembrou-se de suas últimas palavras e sentira-se ainda mais sufocada ao recordar.

" _Não temos muito tempo!_ "

"Edward!" Ela podia sentir as lágrimas misturadas à chuva que banhava seu rosto cálido e angustiado. Bella nunca sentira-se tão sozinha em sua vida e a presença daquele macho a manteve incrivelmente mais relaxada há alguns minutos atrás.

"Edward, por favor... Ah!" Ela sentiu um baque contra o tecido do bote logo atrás de si e, no momento em que vira os remos sendo lançados ali dentro e um braço cansado amparando-se, correu para socorrê-lo.

"Edward!" Gritou, estendendo suas mãos para ajudá-lo e puxá-lo até estar "seguro" ao seu lado. Edward parecia incrivelmente pesado e ainda mais com os movimentos bruscos que as ondas causavam, todo o esforço parecia ainda mais duro naquele momento. Ela o orientou a estender uma das pernas e, no momento em que ele o fez, não demorou muito para que estivesse ali dentro junto a ela. Bella o abraçou fortemente enquanto o mesmo mantinha suas mãos ao redor do magnífico corpo da moça.

"A gente ainda precisa remar o máximo e mais rápido que pudermos. Precisamos nos afastar daqui, ainda estamos muito próximos do navio..." Ela então moveu-se para alcançar os objetos, entregando-lhe um e virando-se para iniciar seus movimentos.

"Você está ok?" Ele gritou.

"Tudo bem!" Ela nem ao menos virou-se para observá-lo lutava junto com sua vara de remo pela sobrevivência de ambos. De qualquer maneira, teria que agradecer pela direção favorável na qual as ondas seguiam, permitindo que o bote se afastasse ainda mais rapidamente.

Eles descarregavam toda a sua força nos remos, lutando contra o cansaço, medo e desespero que os rondavam. Bella sentiu-se fraca e, com uma falha em seu movimento, segurou fortemente o objeto em suas mãos antes que ele pudesse ser carregado.

"Bella, abaixe-se!" Foi tudo o que ouviu antes de sentir o corpo de Edward jogar-se sobre o seu um barulho extremamente rude e estrondoso soar ao além.

Ela sabia que tudo estava acabado.

Pôde sentir uma lágrima perdida traçar um caminho lento e torturante em seu rosto enquanto era agraciada com as carícias confortantes que as mãos ávidas de Edward provocavam em seus braços.

Sabia que, a partir daquele momento, aquele mesmo homem estaria eternamente impregnado em sua vida, em sua mente e em seu apertado e descompassado coração.

* * *

Me. Contem. Tudo!

Tudo o que vier a cabeça de vocês, por favor, preciso das suas opiniões! Esqueci também de mencionar que existe uma playlist bem bacana pra acompanhar os melhores momentos ao longo da história. Irá começar a surgir a partir do próximo capítulo, tudo pra ajudar a deixar os sentimentos e emoções de vocês daquele jeitinho... À flor da pele!

Como eu disse, essa é a minha primeira long-fic. Até hoje só havia escrito algumas one-shot. Sinta-se a vontade para explorar o meu perfil e encontrá-las. Posso apostar que "When are you coming home?" vai conseguir arrancar algumas lágrimas dos seus olhos...

Até o próximo capítulo! Não se preocupem, já está todo concluído e pronto para ser postado.

 **Lissa G Konzen**


	2. 2 Struggling

Oi, docinhos! Não fazem ideia do quanto estou feliz pelos comentários e pela forma como nos receberam, a mim e ao meu xodó aqui. Faço questão de responder propriamente a cada uma de vocês. Obrigadaaaaa!

Sem mais delongas, começo aqui com a playlist que havia comentado no fim do capítulo anterior. Ah, e um presentinho pra vocês: Quem comenta ganha spoiler!

 _Vocês são fera demais!_

* * *

 **II. Struggling**

Podia sentir a claridade através das pálpebras que descansavam fechadas. O forte aroma da brisa salgada, a pele que queimava. Ao fundo, o som das ondas ao se movimentarem e chocarem umas com as outras. Havia também súplicas distantes de algum animal. Pássaros, concluiu. Se cantavam ou choravam, não sabia ao certo. Seu corpo era embalado por balanços leves e descompassados. Estava agarrada em algo macio, confortável e quente. Não se tratava de _algo_ , no entanto. Uma presença, um corpo, alguém que também a envolvia e se aconchegava contra o seu próprio corpo.

Como se arrependera amargamente do momento em que, assustada, abriu os pobres olhos. Ou pelo menos tentara. Era tudo tão claro, sabia que não seria capaz de enxergar pelos próximos segundos.

Em outra tentativa, ela o fez lenta e cautelosamente. Virou na direção contrária daquilo que a havia deixado praticamente cega, encontrando o tecido claro e liso da camisa do homem com quem havia compartilhado as últimas horas mais angustiantes de sua vida. Sabia muito bem de quem se tratava. respirou rapidamente contra o peito de Edward antes de apioar-se em seus cotovelos para conseguir uma melhor visão de tudo ao redor. Não conseguiu desviar os olhos da presença masculina. Ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado pelas mesmas coisas que a haviam despertado, embora soubesse que não permaneceria daquela mesma forma por muito tempo. As sobrancelhas apertadas o denunciavam.

Era tão bonito! Não que já não houvesse percebido antes mas, horas atrás, tudo não passava de um divertido jogo de sedução. Podia analisá-lo por completo naquele momento. A claridade lhe garantia uma melhor espiada, podia desfrutar de todos os traços masculinos de seu rosto. Fora tão corajoso. Deus sabia o quanto sentia a necessidade de retribuir-lhe, agradecer-lhe de alguma forma. De aconchegar-se contra seu corpo novamente. De unir seus rostos e beijá-lo. Profunda e apaixonadamente. Desejava sentir seus lábios como nunca havia feito antes, repetir os doces segundos que juntos vivenciaram antes de se atirarem ao mar.

Sabia, no entanto, que aquele não era o momento para se perder em tais pensamentos. Como era incômodo o calor sobre sua pele alva! Levantou os olhos, encontrando toda a imensidão do mar azul esverdeado, tão claro que mal podia definir onde terminava e onde começava o céu, a linha, o encontro de ambas as imensidões. Sabia antes mesmo de abrir os olhos que ainda permaneciam no bote inflável, mas estranhou o fato de estarem parados. Era como se estivessem estacionados. Ele não se movia e, ao olhar para trás, duas grandes rochas amarronzadas fizeram-se presentes. O pequeno bote estava encalhado entre as duas.

Olhou ao redor por mais alguns instantes, de volta para Edward e, então, para os três ou quatro pássaros que por ali sobrevoavam. Decidiu procurar um pouco mais além. Embora com medo, insegura e desconfortável, tentou permanecer tão quieta quanto pôde ao levantar e caminhar desajeitadamente sobre a lona. Não queria que o bote se desprendesse e voltasse a velejar, pelo menos não por enquanto. Também permitiria que Edward descansasse por mais algum tempo. Bella escalou com dificuldade o vale entre as pedras e, apoiando uma perna em cada uma delas, erguia-se cada vez mais sobre as rochas. Os olhos quase pularam para fora no momento em que conseguiu enxergar através delas.

"Edward!" Gritou. Mal podia acreditar no que via. "Edward! Edward! Edward!"

Apressada, Bella quase pulou de volta para o bote, porém decidiu que teria de fazê-lo de forma mais prudente ou terminaria fora dele. Desceu pelas rochas, desajeitada. Ao pousar os pés novamente sobre o tecido, mal pôde evitar atirar-se sobre o moço. Ela não só assim fez como também continuou a gritar seu nome. Desnecessário. Edward acordara desde a segunda ou terceira vez que sua voz desesperada passara a gritar seu nome. As mãos femininas batucavam contra a pele do seu rosto e ele ergueu as suas para segurá-la e impedi-la de continuar com aquilo.

"Edward, abre os olhos! Você precisa ver isso!"

"É claro... Quando você parar de me apertar lá embaixo! É o seu joelho, não é?"

"Porra!" Moveu-se.

"Obrigada... Me sinto bem melhor agora." Ela riu, movendo os dedos para abrir suas pálpebras.

"Ai, Bella!"

"Desculpa. Eu estou falando tão sério, Edward... Você. Precisa. Ver. Isso!" Ele finalmente abriu. E não se arrependera nem por um segundo. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro. Os olhões súplicos de Bella brilhavam, o chamavam. Ele lhe sorriu e moveu as mãos para apertar-lhe as bochechas. Fora a coisa mais segura que lhe veio a cabeça a fim de espantar os demais pensamentos.

"Para com isso!"

"Desculpa. Eu estou falando tão sério... Você. Continua. Me. Apertando!" E tudo o que ela fez foi se mover novamente, dessa vez, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajuda-lo. Ele a aceitou de bom grado e, da mesma forma como Bella havia feito anteriormente, tentou equilibrar-se ali em cima.

"Você me fez voltar a essa realidade doentia apenas para ver duas pedras gigantes?"

"O que tem atrás delas, bobo."

"Não pode simplesmente me dizer?" Ela apertou os lábios antes de sorrir novamente.

" _Aye_ , capitão, tem terra ali atrás! Muita terra. Estamos na praia! E tem tanto verde também... precisamos chegar até lá, não é longe..." Ele não esperou que ela concluísse. Repetiu os mesmos movimentos que a moça havia realizado alguns minutos atrás, porém, com muito mais habilidade e exímio.

" _Aye_ , capitã! Terra a vista!" Sorriu-lhe de lá de cima.

.

Escute aqui: Yesterday- The Beatles

www . youtube watch?v=XNnaxGFO18o

Estavam exaustos! Haviam alternado o caminho até a praia entre braçadas e corridas. E ainda arrastaram o pequeno bote com eles! De fato, não demoraram muito para chegar até ali, assim como ela havia presumido. A determinação e vontade de chegar serviram como combustível. Agora, jogados na areia fofa e branca mal podiam ouvir o som da respiração do outro. Seus próprios ofegos os impediam. Bella cobria o rosto com o antebraço enquanto a outra mão repousava sobre o abdômen liso. Edward estava deitado sobre a barriga, braços e pernas estendidos e largados ao seu redor.

O cansaço se dissipava aos poucos. O tempo que ali passaram em silêncio permitiu que pensamentos voltassem a rondar suas mentes já tão sobrecarregadas. Inevitável era relembrar os últimos acontecimentos. As últimas horas a deriva, envolvidos pela escuridão de um céu negro, sombrio, sem estrelas. Bella não conseguira encarar o oceano por muito tempo. O medo e os olhos encharcados a impediam. Sentia como se houvesse chorado o suficiente para uma vida inteira, havia secado por dentro.

Ou talvez não.

Definitivamente não.

Sentia as malditas retornarem aos seus olhos, implorando para serem libertadas mais uma vez.

O que seria dela? De Edward? O que seria de ambos a partir dali?

O que, de fato, havia acontecido?

Não era idiota. Lembrava-se de toda a agonia, de todo o desespero, da tempestade que se aproximara, dos dois lutando por suas vidas, da explosão... Não conseguia entender o motivo. Por quê? Por que ali? Naquela embarcação, naquele momento, com todas aquelas pessoas, as famílias, as crianças... com ela? Edward?

E agora estavam presos ali. Não sabia por quanto tempo mais. Dias. Semanas. Meses. Se um dia, sequer, dali sairiam. Como sobreviveriam. Eram tantas perguntas, sentimentos... Estava tão aflita. Seu peito doía e sabia que já não era mais devido ao cansaço.

Suas mãos cobriram os olhos. Chorava novamente e, dessa vez, se fez audível. Lembrou-se do marido e das demais pessoas que deixara para trás, pensou que talvez jamais voltaria a vê-los. Não amava Jacob, mas isso não o tornava uma pessoa má... Havia casado com ele! Como não se importaria? E ele também esteve lá... Havia sobrevivido? Não conseguiu prosseguir com aqueles pensamentos. Doía demais.

Seu pai. O amava tanto. Mesmo depois de tudo o que a havia feito passar, depois de toda humilhação... Era sua garotinha, como ele mesmo havia afirmado tantas vezes. A amava com todo seu coração. Assim como sua mãe. Sua louca, adorável mãe. Seu maior refúgio, sua maior professora, aquela a quem mais devia pela mulher que havia se tornado. Alice, sua irmãzinha do coração... Implorava a Deus silenciosamente, pedia que os cuidasse e protegesse. Já sentia tanto a falta deles!

Sentiu o movimento ao seu lado, as mãos sendo afastadas para longe dos olhos e o rosto vermelho de Edward preencher sua visão. Estava igualmente contorcido e molhado, ela sentiu seu coração quebrar mais uma vez. Abaixou a cabeça dele para aperta-la contra seu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que ele lhe envolvia com os braços e ali derramava o restante de suas lágrimas.

"Não consigo parar de pensar neles, Emmett e Jasper. São meus irmãos! Meus irmãos! Me sinto tão culpado... Devia ter esperado um pouco mais, procurado mais, talvez estivéssemos todos juntos agora." Sua voz era abafada e falha, Bella nada respondeu, apenas apertou os braços ao seu redor."Não consigo aceitar que algo tenha acontecido a eles, não posso... Não... Dá..."

"Edward..." Ela chorou.

"Me abraça."

"Eu estou." Seus olhos apertaram uma última vez antes que pudesse tomar fôlego novamente. Precisava libertar aquilo. "Fui tão fraca, tão idiota... Nunca me senti tão perdida, deveria ter tomado alguma iniciativa, deveria ter ido atrás do Jacob também..."

"O que está dizendo?"

"Eu era tão inútil! Não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas concordar com tudo aquilo que você dizia e me pedia pra fazer. E não me entenda mal, por favor, Deus sabe o quanto eu sou agradecida. Sou tão, tão agradecida, Edward. Eu sei que foi a coisa mais prudente que pude fazer, talvez nem mesmo estivesse viva se tivesse tomado minhas próprias decisões, eu só... Queria ter tomado pelo menos uma. Te ajudado de alguma forma, sido útil..."

"Cala a boca!"

"Desculpe?"

"Quero dizer... Mas que merda, Bella! Não pode estar pensando essas coisas de si mesma depois de tudo!" Ele segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos. Exigia seus olhos nos dele. "Você foi incrível! Nunca olhou pra trás e lutou comigo até o último segundo. E olha isso aqui, olha onde estamos! Você encontrou esse lugar, sei que não é a melhor das situações, mas acredito que prefira isso a morrer agonizando, queimada ou sufocada. E eu vou parar por aqui, já existe tragédia demais dentro da minha cabeça, pessoas queridas que..." Ele nunca concluiu. Ela nunca pediu que ele o fizesse.

Continuaram a chorar juntos por aquilo o que pareceu uma eternidade. Tantas preces foram ditas silenciosamente.

As mãos de Bella dançavam carinhosamente pelos fios bronzeados na cabeça do rapaz que ainda descansava sobre o seu peito. Ele ergueu o rosto, procurando pelos mesmos olhos escuros nos quais já estava tão acostumado a se perder. Onde mais poderia encontrar o mínimo de conforto em um momento como aquele? Não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

O ruído exigente, o mesmo capaz de fazer sua barriga tremer contra a dela, discordava.

"Culpado!" Ele riu. Os cantos da boca da moça também se ergueram.

"Bem, você não é o único."

"Hora de encarar a realidade, senhorita." Ele tocou a ponta do seu nariz antes de se afastar e se sentar sobre os joelhos.

"O que? Eu vou procurar as bananas e você vai escalar algum coqueiro?" Bella se apoiou sobre os cotovelos enquanto o encarava, sobrancelhas erguidas em questionamento. Ele sorriu.

"Na verdade, era exatamente sobre isso que eu estava pensando."

"Tá certo..."

"Você sabe que vai ser assim daqui pra frente, não é?" Os olhos dela caíram. Moveu-se para cruzar as pernas, desconfortável. De fato, sabia que assim seria, mesmo que se esforçasse para afastar os pensamentos negativos.

 _Hora de encarar a realidade, senhorita._

"Não por muito tempo, se tivermos sorte." Edward alcançou seu queixo, sorrindo. Ela assentiu, embora desacreditasse tanto quanto ele. Bateu as mãos, erguendo-se e pousando-as sobre os quadris.

"Ok, o plano é o seguinte: Você tenta conseguir alguns peixes, as bananas e os cocos. Ou qualquer outra coisa que pudermos comer. Eu vou escrever o pedido de ajuda na areia."

"Okay."

"Legal!" Bella virou-se para correr em direção a algum ponto específico ali na praia.

"Espera ai, o que?!"

"Tente não se perder!" Foi tudo o que ela gritou em resposta.

.

Bella terminava de arrastar pela areia a grande vara de bambu que havia conseguido há algum a testa com o antebraço, encarando o trabalho que acabara de finalizar. Observou as poucas frutas que havia conseguido coletar por ali, acumuladas sobre uma pedra qualquer. Uma fogueira baixa e discreta, porém não menos inaproveitável, descansava ao lado. Apoiou-se em sua vara ao escutar os passos discretos de Edward que se aproximava.

"Olha, preciso te dizer, você me saiu melhor do que a encomenda!" Ele lhe sorriu enquanto estendia um dos cocos em sua direção. Indicou a fogueira com a cabeça.

"Escoteira por quatro anos. Deus abençoe a minha mãe." Ela tocou seu coco no dele em um brinde. Lutava contra os próprios olhos, os mesmos teimavam em espiar o peito desnudo e másculo do parceiro, sem sucesso. Ele havia se despido da camisa azul clara e a envolvido ao redor da cabeça.

"Não se esqueça de não jogá-los fora." Ele ergueu a própria fruta. "Vamos usar o óleo da polpa como protetor solar. E podemos usar as cascas depois, fazem ótimas tigelas."

"Protetor solar?" Ela o acompanhou no gole. A sensação do líquido que escorria pela sua garganta era divina. Nem ao menos se preocupou com o fato de não estar gelado, na verdade, sentia-se sedenta por mais, como um bezerrinho. Não havia se dado conta do tamanho da sua sede até aquele momento. "Isso é muito inteligente, Dr. Cullen."

"Você ainda não viu nada!" Ele apontou. Seus olhos passearam pelos rabiscos que a moça deixara na areia. " _Socorro!_ " Ele leu. "Muito... Original."

"O que? Prefere que escreva toda a nossa história? Talvez assim eles se mobilizem mais..." Edward ergueu as mãos em defesa.

"Está bom assim. Com alguma sorte, talvez, alguém possa ler. Eu vi que você conseguiu algumas amoras?" Ele apontou em direção às frutas que ela havia coletado, desviando a atenção do assunto. Caminhou naquela direção com Bella em seu encalço.

"Não acredita que iremos embora daqui algum dia, não é?"

"Essas aqui estão bem gostosas, você tem que experimentar..."

"Edward!"

"Não! Eu não acredito nisso!" Ele disparou. Bella engoliu em seco enquanto o observava, de costas para ela novamente, preocupado apenas em remexer por entre as frutas. Ela cruzou os braços, e então os descruzou. Passou as mãos pela cabeça. Capturou novamente o pedaço de bambu mas rapidamente o liberou. Não sabia, de fato, como agir. Não esperava tamanho "apoio" vindo do parceiro. Bastante animador!

"Você quer saber? Ainda há chances enquanto houver esperança!" Ela apontou o indicador, virando-se para caminhar na direção oposta. Ele suspirou.

"Bella, eu não..."

"Vou escrever todos os dias pela manhã."

"Você sabe o que..."

"Todos os dias. Sempre a mesma coisa. E no mesmo lugar!" Ela bateu o pé. "Pelo menos eu estarei tentando de alguma forma nos tirar daqui..."

"Droga, Isabella!" Edward se levantou de repente, movendo-se para alcança-la. Seu rosto era duro e as sobrancelhas estavam apertadas. "Você viu o que aconteceu com aquele navio? Ele explodiu! Já era! Aqueles que não morreram afogados foram arremessados para longe e em chamas. Você sabe quais são as chances de escapar? Bem, nós sabemos. Estamos aqui, afinal. Mas eles não acreditam nisso. Tudo o que tiverem de fazer será feito naquela área. Quem iria imaginar que alguns sobreviventes poderiam conseguir escapar e se refugiar em alguma ilha deserta? Não sabemos nem onde estamos! Perto ou longe... Eu não sei! E você também sabe que eles não se importam, não irão se preocupar em nos procurar. Ai dentro, bem ai dentro, você também sabe disso." Ele tocou com o indicador sobre o seu coração.

"Eles vão fazer as buscas..."

"E não irão nos encontrar! Por favor, preciso dizer o quão mais cômodo é simplesmente dizer que os nossos corpos estão carbonizados, estraçalhados e em pedaços pelo mar?" Ele respirava tão forte que mal pôde formular as frases. O queixo de Bella tremeu por alguns segundos, mas ela não permitiu que qualquer lágrima voltasse a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Também não sentia a necessidade de compartilhar o pouco que havia conseguido absorver com apenas algumas palavras dele, pelo menos não naquele momento. Assentiu com a cabeça, perdendo-se no tecido rasgado e sujo do vestido branco.

"Eu entendo."

"Eu só não... Deus, o que estou tentando fazer?" Edward passou a mão de forma quase agressiva por entre os fios do cabelo, voltando-se para agarrar-lhe os ombros. "Esqueça! Esqueça toda e qualquer coisa que eu tenha acabado de falar. O que eu estava pensando?"

"Eu entendo, de verdade..."

"Tem um coração tão bonito e tão cheio de esperanças! E eu aqui, com tanta coisa na cabeça, tão cheia problemas e pensamentos inconvenientes."

"Acha que também não os tenho?"

"Eu só não quero tirar isso de você! Acha que consegue encontrar alguma forma de me perdoar? Me desculpe, Bella, mas nunca consegui ser a pessoa mais otimista do mundo... Dizem por ai que tenho tendência a exagerar sobre as coisas."

"É claro."

"Você vai continuar escrevendo todos os dias. E eu vou te ajudar. Até o último dia." Ela apertou os lábios antes de sorrir-lhe em resposta. Fraco, ainda que fosse um sorriso. "Enquanto houver aviões no céu eles ainda conseguirão enxergar tudo aqui em baixo!"

"Você sabe que eu não acredito em uma palavra que tenha dito, não é?" Ele riu.

"Espero que sinta com estou verdadeiramente arrependido. E que consiga me desculpar... Por que isso é de verdade, Bella. Eu sinto muito." Bella conseguiu capturar toda a sinceridade em suas palavras, embora não tenha perdido a oportunidade de estreitar os olhos em sua direção. "Ah, vamos! Estamos sozinhos e presos nesse lugar. Não posso suportar o seu desprezo! Você tem que encontrar uma brechinha pra mim nesse coração." Esperava que ele não tivesse sido capaz de escutar a batida que o seu coração perdeu ao ouvir as últimas palavras.

"Eu ainda vou conseguir fazer a sua cabeça..."

"Você já está fazendo isso, querida!"

"E Edward?"

"Sim, amor?"

"As melhores coisas vêm de cima!"

.

Escute aqui: Bubbly- Colbie Caillat

www . youtube watch?v=AWGqoCNbsvM

O azul vivo do céu claro e límpido havia começado a contrastar com as incríveis cores do fim de tarde há algum tempo. Juntos, Edward e Bella haviam conseguido incentivar as brasas da fogueira ainda mais e, agora, tinham calor suficiente para mantê-los aquecidos e protegidos. Agradeciam por estarem satisfeitos depois de algumas mordidas nas amoras, nas bananas, na carne e na água dos cocos que conseguiram. Que ele havia conseguido. Havia, inclusive, duas frutas-pão e umas três mangas, ambas encontradas ali mesmo na região costeira. Combinaram de adentrar um pouco mais a ilha pela manhã. Talvez conseguissem encontrar novos tipos de frutas e materiais que pudessem coletar. Pedras mais afiadas, galhos, folhas grandes o suficiente, mais bambus, cipós... Quem sabe pudessem construir uma pequena cabana, algo no qual pudessem se proteger e descansar, sem se preocuparem com o calor do sol queimando suas peles claras o tempo todo. Edward havia garantido que podia construir, mas Bella não deu muita credibilidade. Ela jamais diria, no entanto.

Ficou encantada pela determinação do rapaz em garantir a sobrevivência de ambos, apesar da pequena discussão que compartilharam mais cedo. Não queria nem pretendia trazer mais nada daquilo a tona. Decidiu que o ajudaria em qualquer coisa que precisasse e, junto a ele, lutaria durante cada novo dia naquela ilha. Não desistiria. Como também não havia desistido da ideia de escrever na areia da praia pelas manhãs.

Observou enquanto ele tentava afiar ainda mais a ponta de um bambu com uma pedra. A camisa ainda estava presa ao redor da cabeça e ela não pode evitar achar graça daquilo. As labaredas faziam sombras nos montes macios dos seus braços leitosos e flexionados. Os sons da fogueira que queimava, dos objetos que ele roçava um contra o outro e das suas respirações eram tudo o que podiam ouvir durante aquele pôr-do-sol silencioso.

Como se pudesse sentir os olhos da moça lhe queimarem a pele, ele levantou a cabeça apenas para encontrar a cômica cena onde ela tentava retirar os fiapos de manga que haviam entre os dentes. O calor rapidamente tomou conta de toda a sua face e ela quase a escondera atrás das mãos. Ele riu alto. Poderia ser tão graciosa? Tão mulher e, ao mesmo tempo, tão menina? Deus sabia o quanto era tentado por cada pequeno movimento, cada ação que ela realizava. Seu simples caminhar o atraía. Sua risada e sua fala. Era, naturalmente, uma criatura sensual. Inclusive ali, enquanto tirava fiapos de manga dos dentes, com as pernas estendidas e cruzadas a sua frente, o vestido elevado mostrando mais do que deveria das coxas bem feitas. Uma das finas alças do seu vestido havia despencado e deixava o ombro completamente desnudo. O cabelo caia ao redor do seu rosto e o emoldurava. Era adorável. E tão linda.

"Oh, por favor, continue!" Ele riu e ela simplesmente lhe mostrou a língua.

"O que acha de dormirmos no bote de novo? Podemos arrastá-lo até aqui."

"Qualquer coisa é melhor do que a areia." Ele garantiu. "Acho uma boa ideia."

"Ok." Respondeu simplesmente, voltando a cantarolar enquanto roía a unha do dedão. "Precisamos de uma boa noite de sono. Principalmente o senhor. Será um grande dia amanhã! Mal posso esperar pra ver o grande doutor Masen assumir o papel de engenheiro e nos construir um ninho fofo e seguro."

"Ah, é claro que você vai ver!" Ele apontou o bambu em sua direção. "Não apenas isso, você vai me ajudar também, mocinha. Por que eu sinto como se estivesse zombando de mim o tempo todo? Deus abençoe o _Discovery channel_ , Isabella Swan. Você verá do que, juntos, somos capazes."

"Você pensa tão pouco de mim..."

"Olha quem está falando agora!"

E eles riram. E daquela mesma forma continuaram até que pudessem se aconchegar novamente dentro do pequeno bote. Não havia escrúpulos ou timidez. Nunca houve, na verdade. Ele gostava de tê-la envolvida em seus braços. Ela gostava de passear e traçar linhas imaginárias com as pontas dos dedos sobre a pele do seu peito forte. Debaixo da camisa que ele havia há pouco retirado da cabeça e estendido sobre ambos, os corpos se encontravam unidos, suas pernas entrelaçadas.

"Você sabe que, como médico, posso recomendar que retiremos toda a nossa roupa porque isso facilita a troca de calor, não é?"

"Você não é o meu médico."

"Ai!"

" _Touché!"_ Riram.

"Isso é sério... O que acha de um quintal amplo e com um gramado verdinho em nosso ninho fofo e seguro?"

"Só se pudermos colocar um trampolim nele."

"O que você quiser, meu bem."

* * *

 **SPOILER NOS COMENTÁRIOS!**

Não esqueçam de comentar e receber uma prévia do que vem por ai no próximo capítulo... E também de me deixar suas opiniões! Amo conversar com as minhas leitoras :)

 **Lissa G. Konzen**


	3. 3 Larry the parrot

Eita que coisa linda que é o carinho de vocês! Não vou tomar muito o tempo das leitoras por aqui, só queria ter uma palavrinha com vocês lá embaixo, pode ser?

:)

* * *

 **III. Larry the parrot**

 **Música do capítulo: Beat this summer- Brad Paisley**

watch?v=YUPfORkj2cw

"Cuidado!"

"Bem, obrigada por me alertar cinco segundos depois!" Bella bufou, afastando para longe a planta que acabara de lhe atingir o rosto. Edward riu abocanhando a última mordida de sua banana antes de virar-se para cortá-la com a ponta afiada da vara de bambu. Ela jogou o recém-cortado pedaço de planta para longe e ele simplesmente estendeu a mão para lhe apertar o nariz.

Andavam por entre a mata há algum tempo. Já haviam conseguido coletar uma grande quantidade de material que poderiam usar na construção do ninho "fofo e seguro." Eles os coletavam e, quando já não podiam mais carregar muita coisa, levavam de volta à praia e os despejavam dentro do bote. Também estavam felizes pelas novas frutas que recolheram, embora Bella tenha deixado muito claro que logo estariam tentando pescar algo que pudessem assar em folhas de bananeira. Era o segundo dia na ilha e já não mais suportava a dieta exclusiva à base de frutas e água de coco. Também ficaria demasiadamente agradecida se pudesse encontrar alguma fonte de água pura e cristalina da qual pudesse beber.

O vestido branco de tecido leve era uma bagunça só! Edward havia oferecido sua camisa antes de adentrarem a ilha e ela prontamente se livrou da peça suja e de barra rasgada. Tentaria lavá-la e recuperá-la de alguma forma mais tarde. Ela cortou um pedaço de cipó que encontraram no meio do caminho e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Edward também havia cuidado do jeans escuro que tanto o incomodava. O calor naquele lugar simplesmente não permitia o uso de peças longas e pesadas e, por isso, tratou de livrar-se das barras e transformá-lo em uma bermuda que insistia em despencar dos seus quadris.

Apesar das circunstâncias, não podiam negar a beleza que era aquele lugar. Seus olhos pulavam a cada nova espécie que avistavam, cada nova linda flor na qual esbarravam e a cada novo cacho de frutas que encontravam. Tentavam se agarrar a toda e cada nova coisa que pudessem manter para depois.

"Tem tanta coisa aqui. Esse lugar é tão vivo, e não digo pelas coisas que vejo mas sim porque posso sentir. Posso sentir toda a vida que há aqui." Bella comentou certa vez.

"E você ainda quer ir embora..." Ele debochou, embora o tenha feito cautelosamente. Respirou aliviado assim que ela que lhe respondera com uma risada espontânea e gostosa.

"Ali!" Ela apontou. "Aquelas parecem bem suculentas. Precisamos delas."

"De novo?" Ele rolou os olhos ao avistar o cacho de bananas amarelinhas e gorduchas pendurado no alto da árvore. De fato, aquelas eram bastante atrativas.

"Unhum..."

" _Santo Deus_ , mulher, o que vou fazer com você?" Edward riu ao jogar a vara de bambu de lado e mover-se para escalar a planta. "Ainda nem colocou um anel ao redor do meu dedo e já tem algum tipo estranho de domínio sobre mim..."

"O que posso fazer?" Ela jogou beijinhos no ar enquanto o observava escalar. Edward já fazia aquilo com tanta facilidade não demorou muito para que alcançasse o alvo. Mostrou o polegar de lá de cima, sorridente, no instante em que colocara as mãos sobre o cacho de fruta. Bella gesticulou de volta, embora estivesse um tanto distraída ao cantarolar _Ice Ice Baby_ em sua cabeça. Arriscou rebolar levemente os quadris até.

Enquanto se divertia com a pequena balada em sua mente, seus olhos vagaram ao redor. Imaginava até que ponto toda aquela situação deixava de ser caótica para se tornar... Sorte, talvez? Era impossível ignorar a magnitude da natureza rica e colorida ao seu redor, estando ali, sozinha com um dos homens mais lindos e bem dispostos que já havia conhecido. Arriscava, inclusive, a distância de toda a loucura da vida em sociedade, da agitação de Nova York e das obrigações de um casamento que era uma farsa.

Um grande copo de água gelada e uma boa ducha escorrendo pelas suas costas, no entanto, ainda lhe pareciam bastante convidativos.

Água. Água gelada. _Água corrente_.

Uma pequena ruga formou-se no vale entre as suas sobrancelhas e sua cabeça inclinou. Não podia acreditar estar ouvindo ruídos de algo que tanto desejava. Que mexia com a sua cabeça. Sabia que o sol quente sobre suas cabeças e a falta de demais nutrientes poderiam influenciar os sentidos de qualquer um que se encontrasse na mesma situação que eles, mas ela jurava que podia escutar o som da correnteza ao longe. Procurou por ali, mas nada encontrara.

Andou até certo ponto, onde podia sentir que o barulho se intensificara e seus olhos se alarmaram com a expectativa. Continuou trilhando e o som apenas crescia, seu coração acelerava a cada novo passo que dava. Ansiava por aquilo que ainda não fora capaz de avistar, seguia com os instintos, assim como um recém- nascido que abocanha o seio da mãe e simplesmente ignora o mundo ao seu redor. Ele tem ânsia.

Mal pôde acreditar no tamanho da sua sorte no momento em que avistara. Quase soltara um grito de alegria diante daquela visão, mas Edward a havia instruído a nunca chamar muita atenção pra si enquanto estivessem dentro daquelas matas. Água límpida e cristalina escorria da pequena cachoeira escondida. Água que corria e produzia música enquanto o fazia. Água que não era salgada. Nem de coco. Bella se agitou e passou a caminhar cautelosamente sobre a terra, as pedras e as rochas que a separavam da queda d'água. Sentiu imensa vontade de tornar _Ice Ice Baby_ audível. E de rebolar também.

Passou a se apoiar em outras rochas maiores no instante em que seus pés tocaram as pedras mais viscosas e escorregadias. Quando a água corrente alcançara seus pés, mal pôde evitar chutá-la em alegria. Não pensou muito antes de se sentar por ali e começar a desabotoar a camisa de Edward que a envolvia. Libertou os cabelos também, deixando tudo pra trás. Esperou até que fosse seguro o suficiente para que pudesse mergulhar e se esbaldar no pequeno oásis. Pretendia bebê-lo também.

"Bella! Bella, onde você está, mulher?"

"Pode me ouvir? Não é muito longe!" Ela gritou em resposta. "Tente focar no som da água que corre, estou bem aqui."

"Continue falando comigo..."

"Bem aqui, Edward. Bem aqui." Ela riu ao afastar os fios molhados para longe do rosto e, dessa vez, permitiu-se liberar uma forte e deliciosa gargalhada de felicidade ao mergulhar novamente.

"Bella?"

"Aqui!" Assim que o avistou, preocupou-se apenas em espalhar os cabelos longos sobre os seios desnudos e afundar um pouco mais dentro da água. "Edward!" Ele carregava o cacho de bananas em uma das mãos enquanto a outra trabalhava em afastar as plantas e demais empecilhos a sua frente. Sua reação, no momento em que pousara os olhos sobre a mais nova descoberta, não podia ter sido mais parecida com a dela.

"Tá legal, qual é a hora em que nós trocamos de papéis e _eu_ passo a encontrar as coisas mais legais?" Ele riu, destacando o " _Eu_ " de forma quase exagerada.

"Não é?"

"Nunca ouviu que, em um relacionamento, é fundamental saber compartilhar? Dizem que ajuda a mantê-lo, a sustentá-lo... Você sabe."

"Oh, então estamos em um relacionamento agora?" Ela assistiu Edward livrar-se avidamente das novas bermudas e posar em toda sua masculinidade... E boxers. Sabia que devia continuar falando ou faria novamente o papel de boba ao encará-lo. "E, aparentemente, não sou mais a psicóloga por aqui..."

"Não sabia?" Ele mergulhou, retornando à superfície a medida que se aproximava dela. "Eu ia te pedir pra casar comigo daqui a pouco."

"Você tem um anel?" Ele se aproximara _mais_.

"Não, mas eu posso cui..."

"Nada feito." _E mais_.

"Eu fui pegar bananas pra você, mulher!" Ele se levantou por completo, caminhando até que estivessem a centímetros de distância. Assistiu a morena empurrar o ar acumulado garganta a baixo enquanto o analisava e sorriu.

"Eu encontrei as melhores coisas. Para nós dois." Bella respondeu com dificuldade. _Mas que droga!_ Ele não podia parar de se aproximar?

"Então você vai me pedir em casamento?" Ele enrolou uma mecha molhada que dançava ao redor do seu rosto em seus dedos."

"Eu já sou casada..."

"Podemos nos casar da nossa própria forma. De várias formas, querida." Edward passeou com o nariz sobre o rosto dela. Ambas as respirações descompassadas e incertas. Pesadas. Moveu-se para envolvê-la pela cintura e colar os corpos que ardiam e ansiavam por contanto. "Bella?"

"O que?"

"Você vai casar comigo?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Você quer casar comigo?"

"Quero."

Foi o suficiente.

Edward mordeu avidamente o lábio inferior de Isabella antes de tomar a sua boca por completo. Suas mãos dançavam pelas costas da pobre moça enquanto a mesma envolvia os próprios braços ao redor do seu pescoço, desesperada pelo equilíbrio que suas pernas já não podiam mais garantir. Era um beijo ávido, molhado e apaixonado. O beijo que já devia ter sido compartilhado há muito tempo. O beijo pelo qual ambos estiveram procurando durante todos esses anos, o mesmo que lhes garantia a certeza de estarem compartilhando algo tão íntimo e delicioso com a pessoa certa.

Tamanha era a tensão e o desejo liberados. O ar ao redor era pesado e carregado de paixão, sentiam como se pudessem se afogar. Edward já não podia mais evitar a excitação que pressionava contra a barriga dela. Bella não podia evitar desejar um pouco mais daquilo ao se mover contra ele. Precisava retomar o controle da sua sanidade antes que fosse tarde demais, com isso, o empurrou com o próprio corpo e fez com que ambos mergulhassem para trás.

"Essa me parece uma boa forma de casar." Ela comentou em cima dele enquanto salpicava beijos ao redor de sua boca. Edward alcançou seu rosto com as mãos.

"Eu acho que quero casar com você pra sempre." Riu, não demorando muito para que atacasse os lábios da moça novamente. "Definitivamente, estou viciado em casar com você."

"Eu fico na esquina da rua trinta e quatro com a segunda avenida, em Manhattan. Posso fazer um horário pra você. Nunca tratei de ninguém que estivesse viciado em se casar, mas acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso."

"Olha, você é bem engraçada..." Foi tudo o que ele vagamente respondeu. Estava mais preocupado com os beijos que despejava sobre os dedos, mão e braço da morena.

"Edward?"

"Fala."

"Não dá pra continuar com isso..." Disse simplesmente. Era difícil se concentrar ao considerar a situação na qual se encontravam, mas precisava encontrar alguma brecha para pensar corretamente, por menor que fosse. Não queria agir por impulso. Não podiam ser influenciados pela carne. Era um privilégio que não assistia a eles. Edward suspirou ao libertar suas mão e despencar a cabeça para trás em frustração.

"Isso sou eu sendo castigado!"

"Me desculpe... Eu também. Queria que tivéssemos tido tempo de salvar as camisinhas." Ele ergueu a cabeça, atônito, um movimento tão rápido que quase o deixara tonto por alguns segundos.

"Você não disse isso!" Ela nada respondeu, apenas se preocupando em esconder o rosto completamente aquecido por de trás das mãos. Bella moveu-se para se levantar mas fora impedida pelas mãos ávidas e pela gargalhada rouca de Edward. "Tarde demais, docinho. Acabou de dizer que quer ter filhos comigo!"

"Filhos? Eu falei de camisinhas, Edward." Bufou. "No meu dicionário isso ainda significa uma forma de evitá-los!"

"Bem, no nosso dicionário beijar significa casamento. Apenas deduzi que esse fosse o próximo passo!" Ele se sentou a fim de agarrar-lhe pelas pernas e depositar beijos sobre a sua barriga. "Não se preocupe, querida, não faz ideia do quanto me arrependo de não ter salvo as camisinhas..."

"Doutor Masen, você é um grande babaca!" Bella riu ao se abaixar rapidamente para coletar um pouco de água e jogá-la contra o rosto do doutor.

"O que você acabou de..."

" _Babaca!_ "

Não foram eles que disseram aquilo.

"O que?"

"Da última vez que chequei estávamos sozinhos..." Ele sussurrou.

"Cala a boca." Bella afastou-se de Edward por completo, escondeu o busto atrás dos braços cruzados e passeou com os olhos aflitos por cada detalhe que podia daquela vegetação ao seu redor. Procurava o responsável pela voz fina que quase a fez...

 _Espera ai._

"Masen, babaca!" Xingou novamente, apontando em sua direção.

"Ei!"

" _Babaca!_ " Ela sorriu enigmaticamente ao som o eco que, claramente, não era dela. O encarou de volta, sua feição silenciosamente implorava para que se esforçasse. Confuso, Edward colocou-se de pé.

"O que? Vamos ficar aqui esperando pra ver quando serei xingado de novo?"

" _Babaca!_ "

"Tá vendo?"

"Parece a voz de alguém?" Bella o questionou. Ela já havia começado a andar ao redor há algum tempo, os olhos escuros ávidos enquanto procurava. "Não é alguém." Edward a encarou por curtos segundos antes que se pusesse à procura do engraçadinho também.

Na verdade, não achara nada daquilo engraçado.

 _Se acertaria com Isabella mais tarde._

Ela escalou algumas rochas para fora do pequeno lago que se criava com a queda d'agua enquanto ele seguira na direção oposta. Bem ali, perto de onde haviam se livrado de suas peças de roupas e do recém-adquirido cacho de bananas, agonizava o pequeno xingador.

"Pode repetir 'babaca?'" Sussurrou.

" _Babaca!_ "

"Ei, Edward, o que acontece se disser que acabei de encontrar outra coisa muito legal?" Bella riu, movendo-se lenta e cautelosamente para se aproximar do pequeno papagaio tagarela. Não queria afastar o bichinho, embora desconfiasse que ele não o faria enquanto não tivesse um pedaço da fruta suculenta. Alcançou a camisa clara por trás do animal e vestiu-se, cada movimento que fazia era gentil e sem muito alarde.

"Isso não me parece legal." Ele a observou destacar uma banana do cacho e descasca-la enquanto escalava pelo mesmo caminho. Assistiu a moça oferecer um pequeno pedaço à ave colorida e quieta ao seu lado com a ponta dos dedos. O animal atacou sem hesitar. "Cara, se você pretende conseguir algo dos outros, xingar não é a melhor forma. Essas daí foram bem complicadas." Ele apontou em direção às frutas e Bella somente riu, abaixando-se para sussurrar novamente ao papagaio.

" _Babaca!_ " Ele gritou.

"Você é irritante!" Grunhiu. "E você também!"

"Edward! É só um passarinho!" Ela não conseguia conter as risadas ao encarar sua bela face contorcida em desgosto. "Podemos ensiná-lo a dizer 'Edward' também."

"'Doutor' é bem mais sexy."

"E se for um menino?"

"Eu não me importo." Abaixou-se. "Acho que ele deve aprender quem dita as regras por aqui."

" _Aqui_ é espaço _dele_ , babaca."

" _Babaca!_ " Nem mesmo Edward pode evitar o riso ao som da voz fininha e gasguita. Bella alimentou o pássaro novamente e, dessa vez, arriscou um rápido afago em suas penas.

"É um homenzinho!" Concluiu no instante em que a ave se aconchegou contra a sua mão. "Dizem que são mais dóceis que as fêmeas..." Respondeu simplesmente diante da confusão estampada no rosto do parceiro.

"Pode dizer 'Doutor?'" Ele questionou calmamente, mas o bichinho permaneceu calado, preocupando-se apenas com o novo pedaço de fruta que acabara de receber. "Edward? Papai? Qualquer coisa!" _Nada_.

"Pode dizer 'Bella?''"

" _Bella!_ " A boca dele se abriu em perfeito 'O' ao assistir a morena sorridente acariciar o bicho.

"Isso é tão contra mim!" Chorou.

"Definitivamente um homenzinho!" Ela confirmou. Moveu os dedos diante do papagaio enquanto o acariciava com a outra mão para que o mesmo pousasse ali. Quando ele o fez, Bella passou a oferecer o restante da fruta diretamente em seu bico. "Pode dizer 'Larry?'"

"Larry?"

"É como decidi chama-lo." Ela deu de ombros. "Larry, o papagaio."

"Por que Larry? E, espera ai, não é como se fôssemos mantê-lo..." Bella o encarou de volta. Ele suspirou. "Não."

"Mas ele é tão doce, Edward, olha!"

"Ele só sabe me xingar, Bella!" Riu. "E eu não serei aquele que irá apanhar os pedacinhos do seu coração partido quando ele voar pra longe. Não acredita mesmo que ele vai ficar conosco, não é?"

"Ele não fará isso. É um bom menino."

"Bella..."

"Edward."

" _Larry!_ "

"Larry, isso! Você é Larry!" Ela sorriu e voltou a atenção rapidamente para o moço bonito e carrancudo ao seu lado. Aproximou-se devagar, traçando o caminho perigoso com a sua mão sobre o peito do rapaz antes de envolvê-lo pela nuca e trazer seu rosto para baixo até que estivesse a centímetros do seu. Depositou sobre os lábios masculinos um demorado e singelo beijo. "Por mim. Estamos tão sozinhos..."

"Promete não me substituir?"

"Como eu poderia? Larry não pode casar comigo..."

"Tudo bem."

"É isso!" Ela disse de repente, batendo em seu peito uma última vez antes de afastar-se e, sorridente, anunciar: "Vamos indo, Larry. Papai e eu ainda temos que trabalhar em uma cabaninha bem gostosa para todos nós..."

" _Babaca!_ "

"Não, Larry. Papai não é um babaca! Pode dizer 'papai?'"

 _Filha da mãe._

 **xXx**

 _Babaca_ de fato não estava brincando quando dissera que seria capaz de construir a pequena cabana. Horas mais tarde, depois dos três peixes devidamente grelhados sobre folhas de bananeira, alguns mergulhos arriscados na beleza da água azul-esverdeada com mais diversas e belas espécies para conferir e os lamentos de Isabella sobre o pássaro que havia partido logo após algumas bicadas nos outros quitutes que tinham para oferecer (O xingou de ingrato por várias vezes), eles começaram a trabalhar no ninho fofo e seguro. Levaria algum tempo para ser completamente erguido, no entanto. Ainda não possuíam quantidade suficiente de material, embora jurassem nunca ter visto tanto bambu, cipó, pedaços de árvores, plantas, pedras e barro juntos.

"Ele vai voltar pela manhã. Eu sei disso." Ela sussurrou, embalada pelos movimentos suaves da mão de Edward em seu cabelo enquanto descansava a cabeça em seu colo durante uma pausa. Havia sido um dia longo até ali.

A quem queremos enganar? Cada novo dia ali era longo!

"E você sabe disso porque... "

"Ele me disse!" Garantiu.

Na verdade, foi exatamente aquilo o que aconteceu. Os xingamentos do bichinho, logo cedo pela manhã, serviram como despertador para os dois dorminhocos. Como Bella ficara feliz! Fez questão de mimar o papagaio com carinho e petiscos, isso antes de o grande resmungão reclamar sobre como ela era incapaz de manter promessas e deixá-lo de lado.

Ah, ela também não pôde deixar de mimar um pouco o doutor depois dessa.

Voltaram ao trabalho pesado não muito tempo depois. Iam erguendo paredes com pedaços de bambu e argamassa de barro improvisada. Não tinham muita certeza de como improvisariam um teto, mas sabiam que seria inteligente manter bastantes folhas de bananeira por perto.

Larry os fez companhia durante todo aquele dia.

"Pode dizer 'casa?' " Ela insistia pela centésima vez.

" _Casa!_ "

"Finalmente!" Edward comemorou, afastando-se um pouco da construção para se aconchegar perto de _mãe_ e _filho_ que interagiam.

"Isso, Larry, essa é a nossa casa agora. Não está ficando bonita? Diga 'A casa do Larry!'" Bella incentivou.

"Isso, Larry, mesmo que não esteja movendo uma pena para nos ajudar a construí-la..."

 _"_ _Minha casa!_ _"_

"Eu mereço..." Ela gargalhou, estendendo a mão livre para alcançar seu queixo e lhe oferecer um de seus mais belos sorrisos. Ele não pôde evitar sorrir-lhe de volta e abaixar-se para capturar os lábios da morena em um beijo rápido, mas não menos delicioso.

" _Larry quer casar!"_

Antes que o pôr-do-sol se aproximasse, naquele mesmo dia, haviam feito outra curta viagem até a cachoeira recém- descoberta para lavar rapidamente a pele salgada e beber da água pura. O grande desafio era manter as mãos para si, não apenas enquanto estivessem na cachoeira, mas em qualquer situação em que estivessem a poucos metros de distância um do outro. Teriam que pensar em alguma estratégia a fim de não perderem as cabeças. Parar com os toques, carícias e beijos estava simplesmente fora de cogitação.

Depois de garantir que as paredes improvisadas não desmoronariam, de arrastar o bote para dentro da estrutura da cabana e se certificar de que o céu estava límpido e estrelado o suficiente, sem indícios de chuva que se aproximava, puderam finalmente inaugurar a primeira noite dentro do ninho. Larry havia partido novamente naquele mesmo fim de tarde, deixando-os a sós.

O cansaço os impedia de focar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o descanso. Estavam tão exaustos. Sentiam como se ainda tivessem que percorrer um longo caminho até que pudessem finalmente se acostumar com a nova rotina, à busca por alimentos, à pesca, aos banhos na cachoeira e à construção da pequena cabana. Esta última, felizmente, muito próxima de ser concluída. Trocaram mais alguns beijos antes de se entregarem finalmente ao sono, mas isso foi tudo.

Isabella não teve muito tempo de focar no chorinho miúdo de bebê que jurava ter ouvido soar distantemente, antes de ser consumida completamente pela fadiga.

* * *

Espero, muito mesmo, do fundo do coração, que estejam gostando de como vem se desenrolando a trama até agora. Gosto muuuuito de conversar com esse bando de gente bonita, de ouvir as opiniões, saber onde preciso melhorar... E isso só acontece quando vocês comentam! Por favor, não deixem de fazer! É o que me alimenta e motivaaaaaaaa!

Duas coisinhas antes de liberar vocês:

 **Sobre o conograma:** Ainda nada definido. Eu acredito que só vai se estabilizar mesmo quando eu voltar às aulas, meu tempo ficará mais organizado. Pensei que teria alguma paz nessas férias, mas até agora não parei muito quieta e, quando paro, é única e exclusivamente pra escrever. Amo o que faço!

Esclarecimento sobre a FIC: Como vocês já sabem, eu faço questão de responder a cada um dos seus comentários devidamente. E assim pretendo fazer até o último capítulo. Em um nada curta resposta/conversa com uma das minhas leitoras queridas, eu disse: _"Comecei a escrever "Castaways" em um período onde simplesmente não conseguia mais ler tanta coisa parecida, embora essa temática seja um desafio e tanto. Imagina escrever uma long que se passa em um único cenário e com praticamente apenas dois personagens principais? A única fanfic desse tipo que eu encontrei era em inglês e, ainda assim, os dois ainda tiveram contato com outras pessoas e, muito antes de ser concluída, conseguiram voltar pra casa. Tinha um enredo muito bacana, de fato, eu amei a estória. Mas ela apareceu pra mim depois de "Castaways" e eu sempre tive outras intenções para os meus personagens. Pretendo desafiá-los muito mais, quero que passem pelas futuras dificuldades juntos, distante dessa loucura que é a vida em sociedade mas sem transformá-los em uma nova versão de "A lagoa azul." Consegue entender? "_

Lissa que negócio grande da gota!↑↑↑↑↑

 _Sintam-se livres para ler, ou não. É só uma pincelada sobre o que realmente isso significa pra mim :)_

Isso é tudo bando de gente bonita. ótimo fim de semana!

 **Comentem :)**


	4. 4 The things I see, the voices I hear

**Olha eu aqui de novo! Antes de começar, deixa eu dizer o quanto o Larry ficou assanhado pela recepção que teve no último capítulo. Vocês são fera demais da conta!**

 **Prontinhas? Ai vai um capítulo beeeeem recheado de emoções :)**

* * *

Deveria considerar-se sortuda ao estar rodeada por dois Edwards? Jurava que podia ver dois dele.

Ou três?

Não, eram dois... Que começavam a unir-se em um só de forma esquisita.

Espera, quem estava gritando? E, por favor, alguém acabe com essa dor insuportável bem no meio da sua testa!

"Bella? Graças a Deus, Bella, fala comigo!"

"Edward..."

"Bella, me desculpe! Eu deveria ter..."

"Cala a boca." Sua voz fraca e partida não impediu que Edward soltasse uma rápida e nervosa risada ao mover-se para abraça-la fortemente. "Devagar ai!"

"Consegue me dizer quantos dedos tenho aqui?" Ela apertou os olhos.

"Quatro."

"Bom. Pode me dizer o seu nome?"

"Isabella..."

"Pode me dizer o nome da sua mãe?"

"Beatrice..."

"Não, Bella, essa é a minha mãe!"

"Eu sei disso! Que tipo de interrogatório é esse?

"Me desculpe, anjo!" Ele salpicava beijos ansiosos por todo o seu rosto. Mal podia esconder o desespero por trás de suas ações. "Você caiu como uma fruta madura bem na minha frente, Deus sabe como o meu coração está acelerado. Como se sente? Prometo que consertarei tudo, primeira coisa pela manhã! Droga de lugar onde não existe gelo..." _Fruta madura_. Ela não pode evitar a risada que brotou em seus pulmões diante da comparação. Buscou pelo rosto agitado do rapaz com as mãos e lhe sorriu com ternura.

"Muita informação ao mesmo tempo..."

"Desculpe." Ele riu.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Você disse que podia construir." Ela pontuou, indicando a cabana ao redor deles com a cabeça.

"E eu fiz!" O perfeito 'O' formado pela boca do doutor logo se desfez para dar início à série de explicações. "Eu construí, ergui cada parede prometida. Não tenho culpa se..."

"Se um pedaço bem grande e duro de madeira mal colocada se desprendeu e me atingiu bem no meio da testa!" E foi exatamente aquilo o que aconteceu. A morena foi ao chão em um único baque e esteve desacordada durante os últimos instantes.

"Meu Deus, me perdoe. Por favor, Bella, você precisa me desculpar. Eu sinto tanto! Qualquer coisa no mundo... Diga, e será seu!"

"Qualquer coisa?" A sobrancelha erguida em desafio estava ali novamente enquanto ela ria do desespero do parceiro. Ele suspirou.

"Tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance. Quem sabe um pouco além. Será seu." Ela nada disse, simplesmente sorriu-lhe uma última vez antes de puxá-lo pelo pescoço e chocar seus lábios contra os dele. Ele a abraçou apertado, respondendo-lhe da melhor forma que podia antes de gentilmente afastá-la e mover os dedos ao redor dos seus olhos, abrindo-os, apertando-os e diagnosticando.

"Eu estou bem!" Ela afastou as mãos ávidas do doutor e arriscou um selinho rápido sobre seus lábios.

"Promete?"

" _Aye!_ " Ele sorriu. Seus olhos dançaram carinhosamente sobre cada detalhe do rosto da morena e ele acariciou a pequena área elevada sobre sua testa.

"Eu sinto muito. Isso ainda vai mudar de cor e te incomodar por algum tempo. Suas dores de cabeça são muito fortes ou difíceis de tratar?"

"Geralmente não. Apenas um bom repouso, longe de muito barulho e luzes muito fortes, coisas que forcem a minha visão... É o suficiente. Que sorte a minha não termos espelhos ao redor!" Comentou ao afagar a pequena região como ele havia feito anteriormente.

"Isso é bom. Temos tudo ao nosso alcance, então."

"Como está o Larry?" Ambas as cabeças dispararam na direção da ave adormecida sobre o ninho improvisado que havia construído com o vestido de Isabella. Ela nunca mais recuperara a peça, e que não ousasse tentar. Riram ao observar o animal que ignorava completamente quaisquer que fossem os últimos incidentes.

"Parece que ele não está nem ai pra você!"

"Você continua tentando, mas nada do que diga diminui o meu amor por ele." Ela zombou, movendo-se para empurrar-lhe pelo peito e rapidamente se colocar sobre os seus pés. "Vai consertar, primeira coisa pela manhã!" Ela apontou em direção à falha que agora havia no topo de uma das paredes da cabana autoritariamente.

" _Aye_ , capitã!" Ele impulsionou as pernas e moveu-se até que estivesse da mesma forma. Nunca da mesma altura. "E você vai prometer não atacar a nossa comida durante a madrugada..."

"Você sabe que não sou eu!" Ela bateu o pé. Durante os últimos dois dias haviam acordado com uma quantidade muito menor (quase inexistente) de alimentos do que quando iam dormir. Pensaram que talvez estivessem enganados na primeira manhã, mas o mesmo episódio se repetiu no dia seguinte e ainda não tinham encontrado explicações coerentes para tais eventos. Larry era bastante preguiçoso e presava muito pelas preciosas horas de sono durante a noite... Ainda fazia a maioria de suas refeições nos dedos de Isabella! O papagaio era demasiado acomodado para se preocupar em voar com as frutas para longe.

"Eu sei disso." Ele riu ao estender as mãos para o alto em rendição. "Só não posso perder a oportunidade! Acho que deveríamos ficar acordados esta noite e esperar pelo ladrãozinho..."

"Acabei de levar uma bem no meio da minha testa, babaca!" Ela apontou para o próprio rosto e começou a andar para fora da cabana. Eles estavam cada dia mais especialistas em fogueiras e aquela que haviam acendido no início da tarde ainda queimava com esplendor. Não da mesma forma como quando logo que fora acesa, mas era o suficiente. A brisa fria da noite logo envolveu Isabella, rapidamente apaziguada por braços fortes e quentes ao seu redor.

"Acho que posso tentar ficar atento..." Ele sussurrou depois de mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha com vigor. Ela riu, acomodando-se melhor nos braços de Edward e descansando a cabeça no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro do rapaz. Edward afastou os fios teimosos para longe de seu rosto e também livrou o pescoço da moça, colando os rostos e desfrutando da sensação maravilhosa causada pelas peles macias, mornas e unidas. Suspirou ao encontrar toda a imensidão negra a sua frente e apertou Isabella em seus braços.

Deus sabia o quão difícil haviam sido os últimos dias para ambos. Em todos os sentidos, principalmente por que sentiam como se pudessem entrar em combustão a qualquer momento. Iriam enlouquecer! Não confiava mais em si mesmo na presença da psicóloga e sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, talvez um pouco mais cedo do que deveria, não seria capaz de manter tamanho auto controle. A pequena ninfeta era perigosa. Caminhava para cima e para baixo em poucas roupas e era sensual em cada ação que realizava. O último episódio no qual esteve prestes a ataca-la como um animal no cio havia ocorrido mais cedo. Nadaram juntos no mar, nus, pelados, exatamente da mesma forma como vieram ao mundo. Isabella quase chorara no instante em que passara em pensar com coerência e desfez o nó de suas pernas ao redor do quadril de Edward... Estiveram a dois movimentos de consumar o ato e ainda não havia encontrado explicações em sua mente para a súbita onda de auto controle que subira a cabeça da morena.

 _"_ _Eu vou te dizer o que vamos fazer... Vamos iniciar a nossa própria população." Ele gritou do outro lado, momentos depois, já vestidos e tentando manter o máximo de distância que podiam um do outro. "Quero dizer, confiamos um no outro e não é sobre doenças que estamos preocupados. Vamos encher esse lugar de pessoinhas bonitas e elas irão colocar mais outras, que colocaram outras, e outras... Como Adão e Eva. Não temos nada a perder, não é?"_

 _"_ _De todos os motivos pelos quais não posso concordar com as coisas absurdas que acabou de falar, aqui vão três!" Ela ria tanto do outro lado que mal fora capaz de falar com clareza. "Um, eu não vou ter um bebê nessa ilha. Isso está tão fora de cogitação! Dois, não seria você quem estaria empurrando toda a população para fora e, três, que tipo de pai é você ao promover o incesto de forma tão banal? Iria mesmo permitir que sua garotinha tivesse relações com seu pró..."_

 _"_ _Esquece, esquece tudo isso! Não vai acontecer! Nunca!" Ele acenou exageradamente no ar ao cortá-la e isso apenas provocou uma nova onda de risadas na moça._

Pensar coerentemente era a última coisa capaz de fazer na presença de Isabella, muito menos sob os efeitos da sessão na qual quase estiveram prestes a acertar em cheio.

"No que está pensando?" Ela o afastou de suas lembranças, acariciando os pelos sobre seu antebraço. Ele a moveu até que estivessem face a face e sorriu.

"Quero que dance comigo."

"Dançar?"

"Sim."

"O que? A música está em nossas cabeças?" Ela ironizou com um sorriso, permitindo-se ser embalada pelos movimentos suaves que Edward os proporcionava ao apertá-la contra seu próprio corpo com um braço e, com a outra mão, entrelaçar os dedos, em uma perfeita pose de dança.

"Posso cantar pra você."

"É mesmo? Tipo o que? _All 4 one_?" Ela riu, sapeca. "Por favor, cante pra mim! Eu podia jurar que esteve cantando ' _I swear_ ' como um garotinho aflito por perder o primeiro amor." Ele afastou o rosto, os olhos alarmados e a boca aberta em descrença. "Aquilo foi tão..."

"Você ouviu?"

"Melhor, estive assistindo!"

"Bem... Pra uma profissional, você é bem mal-educada!" Ela riu, batucando os indicadores contra sua bochecha. "Isabella... Argh!"

"Foi a coisa mais doce que já vi fazer..."

"Espiar é rude, mocinha. Acho que não te ensinaram isso de onde veio!"

"... Tenho certeza que foi a trilha sonora da sua adolescência por muitos anos. Posso apostar, o pequeno doutor Cullen..."

"Mulher! Isso já é constrangedor o suficiente!" E ela riu de novo, daquele jeito gostoso que ele tanto amava, antes de voltar a abraça-lo apertado em sua dança silenciosa. Ele esperou por curtos segundos antes de sentir os dedos inquietos de Isabella brincando em suas costas, afoita. E insistente. "Eu tinha nove anos, a música era legal, a ingrata da professora do primário era linda, eu a amava com todo o meu coração e ela ia se casar. Nunca mais pude esquecer a canção... Até os _minions_ fizeram uma versão dela, se você quer saber." Ele disparou de uma só vez. Esperou. Assistiu Isabella erguer o rosto em sua direção e esconder os lábios em uma careta divertida, provavelmente analisando cuidadosamente o que de sua boca sairia a seguir.

" _Minions_ , Edward?"

"Esbarrei com eles em algum lugar pela internet..."

"Esbarrou?"

 _Tá certo!_

"Esbarrei!"

"Tudo bem... Quero que cante pra mim, de qualquer forma." Deu de ombros, descansando a cabeça sobre o peito masculino.

"Não vai acontecer..." Ele riu, depositando um beijo sobre seus cabelos. "Escute, existe esse vídeo... A minha mãe gravou, eu estava tão desesperado e apaixonado que apenas concordei. Eu estou cantando nele e prometo que essa será a minha condição caso voltemos para os Estados Unidos. Na verdade, ele está com ela em Londres, mas será a primeira coisa que irei mostrá-la."

"Isso pode levar uma eternidade! Eu morreria agora mesmo por um pedacinho desse vídeo, está tentando me castigar?" Mas ele nada respondeu, preocupado unicamente em continuar embalando a morena em movimentos curtos e suaves, as cabeças mais uma vez coladas. Quão grande fora o sorriso que brotara no rosto de Isabella, no momento em que ele passou a murmurar a melodia quietamente, quase que inaudível, bem próximo ao seu ouvido. "Ai está..." Ela sussurrou.

"É melhor não provocar muito." Oh, ela não o faria. Estava contente da forma como estavam, embora ansiasse por algo mais. Rindo, Bella desgrudou os rostos e procurou com a sua boca pela dele, rapidamente encerrando a cantiga. Edward riu conta seus lábios e passou a atender a demanda com vigor e voracidade. Suas mãos traçaram um caminho de fogo por suas coxas, subindo por debaixo de sua camisa que ainda a envolvia. Ele passou pelas tiras de tecido fino nas laterais de seus quadris, continuou subindo pela cintura e, finalmente, suas costas.

 _Puta merda!_

Relutante, ela afastou os lábios e o rosto para encará-lo por longos segundos e alertar: "Edward..."

"Eu quero fazer algo por você." Disse simplesmente, voltando a atacar os lábios femininos. "Não precisa fazer nada por mim em troca, pelo menos nada que não queira. Só preciso que sinta... Quero te fazer sentir."

"Edward, isso não..." Ele apenas pousou o indicador sobre sua boca e sorriu. Aquele brilho malicioso e cheio de expectativa era a única coisa que ela era capaz de enxergar dentro dos seus olhos.

"Shh... Me deixa fazer isso. É tudo sobre você, seu prazer e felicidade." Ela o assistiu umedecer os lábios uma última vez antes de atacá-la. Dessa vez, o caminho de fogo era traçado no sentido contrário e não mais pelas suas mãos, mas pela sua boca. Caminhou com eles pelo seu pescoço, colo e busto, demorando-se um pouco mais ali. As mãos dela passaram a brincar pelos fios curtos do rapaz, sua respiração forte e suas pálpebras caídas preguiçosamente sobre os olhos ao desfrutar do prazer que lhe era proporcionado.

Ele continuou descendo com beijos sobre o seu corpo a medida em que desabotoava cada botão de sua camisa. Beijou o vale entre seus seios e a região logo abaixo. A parte mais alta de seu estômago, sobre o umbigo e finalmente sobre a pele acima do osso púbico. Suas mãos viajaram para a as nádegas de Isabella, trazendo-a ainda mais perto. Ela ofegou ao sentir as carícias de suas palmas bem ali e como começaram a puxar as laterais de sua calcinha.

"Edward, não vale a pena..."

"Oh, eu posso te provar o contrário."

"Vamos ter que parar, isso não é justo!"

"É tudo pra você, Isabella. Não se preocupe comigo, me deixe te dar prazer." Ele murmurava entre beijos e carícias.

"Aqui não! E o Larry..."

"Não é como se estivéssemos em público, amor." Riu sobre a sua pele, causando arrepios naquela região. "E o Larry está perfeitamente adormecido ali dentro. Mesmo que não estivesse, acho que não entenderia muita coisa." Ela estava embriagada. E mole. Se segurava com tudo o que podia no homem abaixado diante de si pois as suas pernas já haviam virado gelatina a muito tempo. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e ele estava prestes a aprofundar seus carinhos, mas os dedos de Isabella pararam de brincar com os fios do seu cabelo e o corpo feminino enrijeceu repentinamente.

Ela apertou os olhos, incerta sobre o que de fato acreditou enxergar. Seus olhos nunca deixaram a figura imóvel meio escondida entre duas árvores, não muito distante dali. Teve certeza do que via pela forma intensa como a encarava de volta e seu coração, já loucamente acelerado, parecia prestes a explodir.

"Edward! Para!" Ela quase gritou. Bateu com uma das mãos de maneira quase rude sobre sua cabeça ao sentir que o doutor não fez como ela havia pedido.

"Ai! Bella! Eu podia jurar que estava gostando segundos atrás..."

"Não estamos sozinhos!" Ela alertou, suas mãos agitadas e voz entrecortada já não mais eram consequências das coisas que eles estivera a um passo de fazê-la sentir. Seus olhos buscaram pelo mesmo lugar onde avistou a pessoa, mas ninguém estava ali. "Mas o que?"

"O que está dizendo?"

"Havia uma mulher! Bem ali!" Ela apontou na direção e os olhos do rapaz dispararam. Ele procurou, erguendo-se da posição sobre seus joelhos e sua cabeça voltou-se novamente em sua direção, os olhos claros imersos em confusão. "Ela era loura e tinha um rosto triste. Acho que estava ensanguentada também. Ela estava nos assistindo, Edward, eu..."

"Espera!" Ele segurou seus braços inquietos e, com uma das mãos, buscou pelo rosto aflito de Isabella. Estava tão assustada! "Tem certeza disso?"

"Oh, meu Deus! É claro que sim! Porque brincaria com uma coisa dessas?" Ela andava alvoroçada de um lado para o outro, seus olhos nunca deixaram o local. "O que está fazendo?" Questionou no momento em que ele passara a caminhar naquela direção em sua pose armada de macho alfa.

"Vou ver o que está acontecendo..."

"Está tentando se matar?" Ela correu para alcançar seu braço. "É noite, estamos na porra de uma ilha deserta, tem uma perturbada espiã vagando por ai... Jesus, sabe-se lá quais são as intenções dessa mulher!"

"Ela já teria feito o que quisesse, Bella. Já teve tempo suficiente pra isso."

"Você não vai entrar ali!"

"Também preciso de algumas explicações sobre a nossa comida desaparecendo..."

"Não sabe se foi ela!"

"Consegue pensar em algo melhor?"

"Edward, você não vai me deixar aqui!" Ela bateu o pé. Ele suspirou, virando-se novamente em sua direção e caminhando para alcançar-lhe as mãos. "Por favor, você precisa confiar em mim." Ele disse.

"Não vamos conseguir muita coisa com isso." Ela chorou. "Vamos ficar aqui e esperar, é a coisa mais prudente a fazer. Eu te imploro. já estou assustada demais!" Ele assentiu.

"Não tem motivos pra isso, eu vou cuidar de você. Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça."

"Precisa ficar aqui pra isso..."

"Eu vou, não estou indo a lugar algum." Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele a envolveu novamente. Permaneceram daquela mesma forma por poucos minutos antes de Edward afastá-la e correr a mão pelo espaço desnudo criado pela camisa meio aberta. "Eu vou te fazer esquecer um pouco disso tudo."

"Edward, agora não é o momento."

"Você está nervosa demais!" Ele soltou uma risada curta e rouca. "Além do mais, consegue pensar em algo melhor para manter-se acordada?"

Naquela mesma noite, Edward fora capaz de arrastá-la para dentro da cabana sem maiores dificuldades e, como prometido, conseguiu manter longe seus medos e aflições por um longo e prazeroso tempo.

 **xXx**

Acordaram na manhã seguinte praticamente no mesmo instante. No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, dois sorrisos igualmente tolos brotaram em ambos os rostos ao relembrarem das últimas horas que haviam compartilhado acordados. Como ele a havia feito atingir o ponto mais alto de seu prazer e como ela fez questão de retribuí-lo da mesma forma. Como a forma que haviam encontrado de saciar um ao outro ainda não fora o suficiente para completamente satisfazer ambos os instintos, mas não podiam negar tamanha satisfação e deleite que sentiram ao fazê-lo. A misteriosa espiã não mais havia aparecido.

Os curtos minutos íntimos no qual estiveram desejando "bom dia" foram logo interrompidos por uma ave resmungona à procura por alimento.

" _Larry sente fome! Babaca vai buscar comida!"_

"Eu me pergunto como você se virou durante todo esse tempo sozinho..." Ele chorou ao desgrudar dos lábios de Isabella, apenas para encontrar o canto da cabana onde armazenavam tudo o que colhiam completamente vazio. "Eu juro que ficarei acordado esta noite!"

Optaram por peixes para o almoço naquele dia. Edward prontificou-se em capturá-los enquanto ela tentava reavivar a fogueira esquecida, adentrariam a ilha em busca de novos frutos mais tarde. Assim que terminou a sua tarefa, Bella passou a coletar as lindas flores alaranjadas que avistara no dia anterior e trabalhou em uma bela coroa de flores para usar.

"Princesa." Edward comentou ao se aproximar da moça vestida com o seu mais novo acessório enquanto tentava afastá-lo de Larry em seu ombro. Ela lhe sorriu abertamente, movendo-se para alcançar os peixes em suas mãos.

"Preciso ir à cachoeira quando terminarmos com tudo isso, não quero esperar até que seja muito tarde. Você vai trabalhar na cabana enquanto isso." Ela comentou ao rodar um espeto sobre as labaredas.

"Sem chance."

"Você não soube fazer isso direito. Vai consertar!" Ela indicou a casinha com a cabeça, indignada.

"Quero dizer, você não vai perambular sozinha por ai."

"Você sabe que é logo ali... E eu sempre posso gritar. Vai ouvir perfeitamente bem. Além disso, o Larry vai comigo!" Comentou orgulhosa ao acariciar o animal.

"Ah, sério? E o que ele vai fazer? Te proteger?"

"Sim!"

"Ele não vai mais buscar nem a própria comida, esperta!"

" _Babaca!_ "

"De mim ele gosta..." Deu de ombros, arrumando a coroa de flores sobre a cabeça. Edward suspirou.

"Continuo não gostando da ideia."

"Vamos, não posso depender de você pra tudo. Preciso de alguns minutos femininos e eu prometo ser rápida!"

"Vai tomar cuidado?"

" _Aye!"_ Ela retirou a coroa da própria cabeça para pousá-la sobre a dele e riu. "Será o primeiro por quem gritarei se vir algo."

"Bom."

Uma hora mais tarde Bella adentrava a mata em direção à queda d'água com Larry em seu encalço. Ela tentava ensinar o papagaio a cantar um trecho de "I swear" e se divertia com a voz gasguita da ave atrapalhada. Não podia perder a oportunidade.

"Você é ótimo!" Ela incentivou. "Acha que pode cantar pro babaca mais tarde?"

 _"_ _Larry cantor!"_

"Foi exatamente isso o que eu pensei."

Eles chegaram ao destino e Isabella pousou a ave em uma das rochas, junto com o vestido encardido e completamente rasgado. Pensaria em alguma forma de reaproveitá-lo depois, de preferência de uma outra maneira que não fosse apenas um ninho de papagaio. Deixou algumas amoras próximas ao bichinho e correu para mergulhar.

Isabella boiava sobre a água cristalina. O momento fazia jus completamente às delícias que eram sombra e água fresca. Tirou alguns minutos para cuidar da própria higiene e desembaraçar os fios longos, sentada sobre uma das pedras próxima à cascata. Não foi muito tempo depois que, de repente, assustou-se com o choro alto e exigente de uma criança.

Lembrou-se imediatamente de um par de noites atrás, quando jurou ter ouvido a mesma coisa antes de adormecer.

Alarmada, imaginava se Edward também o podia ouvir de onde estava. Ela procurou com os olhos ao redor, mas nada encontrara. O pranto cessou poucos segundos depois.

Bella se levantou em um único salto, caminhando para perto do papagaio enquanto ainda procurava o pequeno dono do berreiro. Estava assustada. Imaginava se algum neném estava perdido por ai, quem o havia deixado ali ou _se_ o haviam deixado. Quem mais poderia estar naquele lugar junto com eles e até o momento não se fez presente. Quem estaria brincando com ela daquela forma?

" _Assassina!_ " Virou-se em um pulo na direção da voz que lhe sussurrou, mas nada encontrou.

"Quem está ai?"

" _Ele está morto!_ " Agora ela estava com medo. Muito, muito medo. A voz que lamentava era feminina e, não condizendo com as últimas coisas que havia dito, não parecia com um discurso de ódio repleto de raiva. Simplesmente lamentava. A única coisa que fazia o coração de Isabella palpitar freneticamente em seu peito era o fato de não poder enxergá-la, por mais que procurasse. Imaginou a moça loura e misteriosa da noite anterior.

"Por que não simplesmente aparece? Não é mulher o suficiente? O que você quer?" Ela chorou, escalando outras pedras ao redor à procura da maluca. Foi apenas quando já estava do outro lado da cachoeira que a avistou. A mesma moça de longos cabelos dourados, dessa vez, curvada sobre as próprias pernas, impedindo que Isabella pudesse ter a visão de seu rosto. Seus ombros subiam e desciam rapidamente, estava chorando.

Bella hesitou ao dar o primeiro passo em sua direção, mas assim o fez. Arrependera-se, no entanto. Da mesma forma que a loura havia aparecido, desapareceu diante de seus olhos. Aquilo era tão esquisito!

"Tenha paciência! Que tipo de jogo doentio é esse?" Resmungou.

" _Olha o que ele me fez fazer."_ Bella virou-se novamente, mas dessa vez ela estava lá. Seus olhos quase saltaram para fora das órbitas diante da visão e ela sentiu vontade de chorar, gritar de medo. A mulher tinha a garganta completamente rasgada de um canto a outro do pescoço. Sangue vívido e vermelho jorrava como uma cascata sobre o vestido cor de carne bastante antiquado. Sua face retorcida era uma máscara de ira, mas aquilo não aplacava a beleza de seus traços e olhos claros. O lamento infantil voltou a soar, dessa vez de algum lugar mais distante.

"Oh, meu Deus! Edward!" Sua intenção inicial era gritar, mas sabia que não o havia feito devidamente. Ela assistiu o rosto contorcido em ódio transformar-se em completa tristeza ao escutar o som do pranto. "É o seu filho?" Perguntou, mas a criatura nada respondeu, simplesmente despencou a cabeça para o lado e passou a caminhar lentamente, desaparecendo logo atrás da queda d'água. "Você não vai escapar, sua doente!"

Com isso, Bella caminhou afoita naquela mesma direção. Quão grande foi a sua surpresa ao chegar no mesmo lugar onda a mulher havia desaparecido e encontrar a pequena entrada de uma caverna escura e sombria, bem ali atrás da cachoeira. Ninguém mais estava ali.

 _"Edward!"_

* * *

Me inspirei nessa versão de " _I swear_ " para o Edward: www . youtube watch?v=p28GqEn0yPk

É linda! Vale a pena conferir, não coloquei antes por que não achei que combinasse com a leitura, mas acho que vocês deveriam checar e entrar um pouquinho na onda do nosso babaca. Ah, e antes que vão embora... **Castaways terá continuação! Yay!**

 **Comentem :)**


End file.
